My Love
by sorata-chan
Summary: A trip down memory lane proves fruitful. My response to Skye's Weekly Challenge prompt: life


Hi all!! Don't kill me! I know I should be updating Knight or TtSaW. *cowers in fear*

This is My response to Skye's Weekly Challenge, prompt: Life

_**Karma for Use of a cowboy hat, 1000 words exactly and first post!w00t**_

.:o0o:.

Everyday life tended to go by in a blur when you're busy. A sip of now lukewarm coffee and a long drag off a cigarette served to prove the obscure point that was trying to be made. Golden eyes glanced out at the world beyond its coffee shop view, not really sticking to one form that walked briskly past. Its owner, a beautiful man, sat by the window the acrid smoke of the tobacco curling around him, burning his sensitive nose.

It had been over five hundred years since he last sat in this very spot; five centuries ago it was a small quaint village that honoured the name of his half brother and his human miko. Now it was a bustling metropolis where demons and hanyou were forced to fade into the background, into history as myth and legends.

While he hated that he had to hide his true identity, he understood the purpose and importance of it. To play the part of a human once would have been beneath him, now it was just the way things were. A light drizzle began outside, jolting everyone to scurry for cover like ants in a disrupted pattern. The jingle of the bed atop the door to his little piece of heaven interrupted him from his train of thought.

Looking over, he wondered who it was that had decided to seek shelter in here. Wet black hair met his vision, its length curling cloyingly against a small waist. Her would be peasant's top stuck now see through to her chest, showing off the white bra she had decided to sport today, and her light blue skirt clung to her curves.

She made for an alluring site, especially since she was obviously not doing it intentionally. A small giggle left her as she attempted to squeeze the water from her heavy locks. She stood off to the side of the door as to not draw much attention to herself.

"It came down pretty suddenly," he heard her murmur; her voice was light and slightly lilting and he found that it was pleasing to him. He continued to watch her as she scooped up what appeared to be a cowboy hat from below her, his eyebrow raised as she began catching the water in the bowl of the hat and pour it outside.

When she felt that she was no longer dripping, she walked up to the counter, her body swaying in a way resembling those who had thrived in the '60s. since that decade, he had seen many a person try and fail to emulate the, for lack of a better word, swagger of that time but it seemed that she had just stepped out of it. All she was missing was the dusting of flowers reminiscent of his past ward and she would be complete.

"Kagome, it's been a while" the male behind the counter greeted. The rest of the conversation became a buzz and the former Demon Lord froze in his seat.

_Kagome_

That name chilled him to his very bones; visions of a beautiful young woman running around the Japanese countryside with a small band of misfits came to mind. Visions of a kind smile and a carefree laugh that would brighten even the darkest of days. His heart tugged painfully as he remembered, his cigarette forgotten in the face of his memories.

It was the reason why he did not live anymore. The reason why he was trying to make his impossibly long lifetime as short as possible.

_Kagome_

"_Oh Sesshou, you're so cute when your miffed" she giggled at him, his clenched jaw ticked, adding to her humour. She was laughing at him, he knew, but that didn't make the situation any better, if anything, it made it worse._

"_I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" she squeaked out as he lunged for her._

He missed her, by gods did he miss her. She was his world, his life and he missed her. Terribly.

"How long will you be staying this time?" he seemed to have caught the tail-end of the conversation.

"Until I find my Prince" was the whispered reply. The Demon Lord looked back suspiciously, wondering if he heard right or if it was some form of code, and his eyes connected with shockingly familiar blue.

_Kagome_

"Kagome?" he whispered lightly, his heart at a standstill.

"_Why are you leaving?" he asked her that day, it was raining steadily yet still they stood in the downpour like it was nothing._

"_I have to, the Jewel is complete and the well will be sealed. I have to go back to my family, they need me there." She whispered back, refusing to look him in the eye._

"_And what about me? About Rin? Do we not need you also?" he asked bitingly and her shoulder's shook. She was crying._

"_I'll look for you" she spoke, her words still not above the whisper._

"_You will leave us?" he asked_

"_It is my duty to my family"_

"_Go" he spoke shortly, having heard enough. She wanted to leave him, that was fine. She was just like all the others of her race; they never stick to their word._

"_I love you" she cried, standing behind him. She hadn't made a move to go to him or the well, he walked away. Not able to reply or even look back. His heart was broken._

Turning back to his forgotten cigarette, the Dai took another long drag. He had been selfish back then, young and egotistic. He had not cared that it may have possibly been hard for her to leave, to drop their love for her role in her family. It had taken him a full one hundred years of cursing her name and his weakness for her for him to finally understand and accept.

"Kagome" he whispered her name lovingly in memory.

A stroke to his cheek was his response. A caress where his stripes should be.

_My love._

.:o0o:.

Yay! 1000 words!

I'm not sure if it came off like I had envisioned but I hope that you enjoyed it all the same!

Tell me what you think!

Much love!

-sora


End file.
